Taimu Toraberu no Jutsu
by IgNoRaNcExIsXbLlsS-TaIlS09
Summary: I still suck at summaries but anyway. What happens when Naruto & Sasuke find themselves back in time? Read and find out. May be Yaoi since Streaky made it but nothing serious unless we change the rating.


_**Taimu Toraberu no Jutsu**_

_Okay so I, Streaky, am back with a none too original story since a lot of people have written time/dimension travel stories before. It might be a little different from what you are used to but generally the same. Whatever. It's yaoi. You would know if you read the summary. This one was some weird dream that resulted from too much coffee and I had to write it down.  
><em>

_Now, if you don't know by now, I don't own Naruto. Damn you Kishimoto. -_-_

_**"_**Not quite Human**_ Speech"**_

_**'****Not quite Human**** thoughts'**_

**"Demon Speech"**

_**'Demon thought'**_

"Human Speech"

_'Human thought__/telepathy__'_

_"Jutsu"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"It seems we made it"<strong>_ I said as we looked at each other.

_**"...Yes. It seems we have."**_ My partner said a bit cryptically.

_**"Oh stop talking like that Koneko"**_ I told him. Why I called him Koneko(1) I have no idea. It started when we were younger, I think, but that's a story for another day. Now, on the other hand, we have a mission. Besides, it's not like I remember it anyway. Well at least not completely.

_**"Kitai?"**_ He asked.

_**"Hmm?" **_was my response.

_**"Where are we? I don't remember this when we were kids."**_ he asked. I don't remember why he started calling me Kitai(2), either. Must have been a past world.

I looked around and noticed that we were in a bedroom. Two beds, a bookshelf filled with what looked to be manga, a black L-desk with a dark blue laptop on top. There was a bunch of papers scattered under it. They looked like a bunch of paintings moderately drawn to a normal person but to a seals master it was an array of advanced seals. There was a black dresser over to the side next to a door, it appears to be a closet, with a full sized mirror on it. On another wall there was two more doors. The walls were black and there were huge beanbag chairs in the center of the room. One was dark blue and the other red. There was a large flat screen TV on the wall and a mini fridge between the beds. Now this may be kinda normal for a teenager but seeing that they were currently around 8... Well you can see my point.

_**"Hmm.. Well I think we made it back in time. We should be 8-"**_ I look around again then back at Koneko _**"-or really short teenagers."**_ He made a sound of agreement. One of the 2 separate doors opened and a small child poked his head in.

"Daisuke-kun, Ukyo-kun, mom says to come down for breakfast." He looked suspiciously like a chibi Itachi.

"Tell her we'll be down soon." said Sasuke, his voice shifting to it's younger human version. I don't use his real name that often but he doesn't mind and its the same with me. The Itachi-look-alike nodded and left.

"Well judging from what I guess was Itachi, we messed up." I told Sasuke.

"I guess we not only went back in time, but we also crossed dimensions as well." Sasuke gained a look of concentration.

"Maybe we should stay here for a while. We've done this before so why not do it again? I mean what's the worse that can happen?" he asked. Well he is right. Last time, the only thing that went wrong was that we got drunk and blew up an island. I nodded in approval.

We left the room and went down the closest staircase. It was easy to find the kitchen when you can see through walls. We saw 'mom' setting down plates of food on the table. It was fairly large with enough seats for 8 people. (AN: use your imagination for what the kitchen looks like) The chibi was sitting in one of the chairs. 'Mom' looked up and smiled at us then signaled for us to sit next to 'Itachi'. We did. 'Itachi' smiled at us. It was kinda weird to see it on a face that looked so much like his only younger. We have seen him smile before but this one was just so innocent and clueless. We awkwardly smiled back not that he noticed the awkwardness of it. 'Mom' left since she already ate before we came down.

"Dai-nii, Ukyo-nii, are we still going to train later?" 'Itachi asked while staring at us with his big, innocent eyes. If he becomes a ninja then those eyes won't be innocent for long.

_'Please say yes'_ were his thoughts. Well it's not like he knew we could read minds.

"Alright." he looked at us oddly because we said it at the same time.

_(From now on Naruto is Ukyo and Sasuke is Daisuke)_

-Sometime Later Daisuke's POV-

"Alright let's see what you can do" I said. Ukyo was off to the side somewhere. Truth be told, we already knew his strengths and weaknesses. We looked into his mind and were impressed. He was above average for a six-year-old. He was at least jonin level but there were seals on him. He wasn't aware of them though. There were several for his chakra, memories, a corruption seal, mind seal(3), a growth stunting seal(4), a suicide seal(5), a binding seal, a mind control seal, obedience seal, and a pain/pleasure seal(6).

_**'Whoever put those on must of been one sick bastard'**_ was what we thought when we found them.

"Wait. Before you start, I want to try something." Ukyo said. I knew he was gonna get the seals off, not that I'm complaining. I also know it was going to hurt like a bitch but Itachi was going to have to cope with it. It was for his benefit after all. I discreetly put up a barrier so we wouldn't be discovered by humans and other crap. Ukyo did some hand seals and placed his hand on Itachi's forehead. _"Yokusei no shīru: Kai."_ (7) he whispered. Itachi suddenly had a pained expression on his face but didn't scream. I didn't expect him to. Ukyo removed the suicide seal first. Who knows if the applier could really just kill him now. I don't want to test that.

Next was the binding seal. _**'Seriously. Get a life whoever put this one on.'**_ I thought. Who the hell would bind a child to themselves? Stupid pedophiles. Then came the corruption, mind, obedience, mind control, and p/p seal. _(pun not intended)_ The rest we are manually going to remove. Ukyo ended the jutsu and I went over to them.

"Okay so you 'll find out what we did soon but for now we have to do something else but it will be much less painful." I said. I got a nod in return. We got into a sitting position and did more handseals.

_"Nyūryoku."_ We both said while looking at Itachi. We all fell back as all went black...

-Unknown Area Ita's POV-

When I woke up, I was in a meadow. I find it strange because I'm pretty sure we all passed out in one of the Uchiha training fields. I heard people talking and looked around. Boy did what I saw scare the living hell out of me.

_**"Look. He's awake."**_ came one of the creatures in front of me.

_**"I can see that."**_ snapped the other one.

_**"Oh stop it! You're scaring him!"**_ scolded the first, which I could recall from some of the books I read, was a dragon(8). The other seemed to be some kind of tiger with angel wings. The dragon was strange because it had ten wings. The tiger was the same size as the dragon and it was black with icy blue stripes. The wings were black but it seemed that each feather had its own pattern of icy blue stripes which somehow came together to make a flame-like pattern on the wings. It had slitted, aqua eyes with black sclera and long, black claws on it's fluffy paws. It also had sharp, gleaming fangs and 10 blue stripped tails.

They were staring at me so I think their done with their argument. Was I afraid? Yes I was. Did I show it? Most likely. Why was I afraid? Well, most people in my situation would be considering the fact that they could squish me or eat me if they so felt like it. Or both.

_**"Kit, are you okay?"**_ asked the dragon. It's voice was definitely male so it was a guy. I nodded and they both hummed. They shrunk down to the size of full grown horses and came over to me. I didn't moved cause I didn't know what they were planning to do to me. They stared at me so I stared right back. After a while, I decided that enough was enough.

"Who are you?" I said and they sighed. They must of been waiting for one of us to break the silence.

_**"I'm Koneko and that's Kitai. You know us better as Daisuke and Ukyo."**_ said the tiger thing. It also sounded male so I guess it was a guy as well. I looked at him in confusion and he knew I wanted to ask how they turned into animals.

_**"We are in your mindscape where we can easily change into our full forms. This is what we look like in our celestial-beast form."**_ he explained. I just said 'oh' and looked around. I got ticked off and they were confused as to why.

"My mind is just a big meadow? Nothing else?" I said and they fell over anime style.

_**"Well no but this is where we landed. We could show you where the main area is."**_ said Kitai.

_**"We can explain everything else on the way since time here goes by faster than time in the real world."**_ said Koneko. I nodded and we were off.

* * *

><p><em>1) Kitai- Hope<em>

_2) Koneko- Kitten_

_3) Both of which slowly breaks down the receiver's mind until they go insane and turn evil._

_4) He is pretty short for his age._

_5) It kills you if the one who put it on you wishes it._

_6) Sends waves of pain/pleasure to the bearer if the applier wills it._

_7) Yokusei no shīru: Kai- Seals of Suppression: Release. I made that one up. Most of the jutsus will be made up._

_8) This is the dragon except with ten wings: __ www .pinterest pin/ 320529698453604748/  
><em>

_Okay so its short. I know. I felt like making it short. It was just a dream that was floating around in my head for a while. It may have a part two but that depends on how I feel later. Whatever. The link is odd so pm me to get the full link.  
><em>


End file.
